The Fame (буклет)
The Fame Booklet можно найти в цифровом и физическом релизе альбома The Fame. Песни : Смотрите статьи песен индивидуально для текстов, записи и многого другого. #Just Dance (featuring Colby O'Donis) #LoveGame #Paparazzi #Poker Face #I Like It Rough #Eh, Eh (Nothing Else I Can Say) #Starstruck (featuring Flo Rida and Space Cowboy) #Beautiful, Dirty, Rich #The Fame #Money Honey #Boys Boys Boys #Paper Gangsta #Brown Eyes #Summerboy #Disco Heaven #Again Again #Retro, Dance, Freak Люди *'Исполнительный продюссер:' Vincent Herbert (Streamline Records) *'Художник и репертуар' (A&R) by: Vincent Herbert и Martin Kierszenbaum *'Со-исполнительные продюссеры': Rob Fusari и RedOne для KonLive *'Менеджер:' Troy Carter и Leah Landon для THE CO-OP. *'Мастеринг' Oasis Mastering (Burbank, CA) от Gene Grimaldi *'Производство:' Lisa Einhorn-Gilder *'A&R Координатор:' Andrea Ruffalo and Vicki Boyd *'A&R Администратор:' Jennifer Paola *'Маркетинговый директор: '''Dyana Kass *'Фотографии Pieter Henket *Дополнительные фотографии''' Candice Lawler and Warwick Saint *'Дизайн '''Liam Ward Слова I am sitting in a hotel room in Vietnam. Preparing to perform on the first ever American/Vietnamese broadcast since the war. It really is the perfect time to write. There are so many people, places, and things that I need to thank for the success of this project. But before I begin, I need to say that each and every chemical moment of my life, every person I have spoken with, every street I have traveled, every museum, country, city, space or home that I have visited has been a profound instance and is mirrored, whether obviously or in some refracted way, in the work you see today. So if your name is not here, it is purely because this is the distilled version of my “thankyous.” Thank You Mom, Dad, Natali, Grandma Angelina, Grandma Ronnie, Granpa Paul, Grandpa Joe, Aunt Merle and Uncle Bobby, Aunt Sheri and Uncle Steve, Aunt Carol and Uncle Doug, Laura and Jenny :– I love you. Thank you for teaching me the importance of family, and showing me the value of always sitting down to dinner together— and never taking a bite till everyone was present. And thank you to all the women in this family,for teaching me how to be one. Bo, Arianne, and Tania. For being my only true friends To my mentor Don Lawrence. You are the greatest and most gifted teacher I have ever had.Thank you for my voice, my work ethic, and my discipline. Jimmy Iovine, Doug Morris, Vincent Herbert, Martin Kierszenbaum, Troy Carter, Leah “My Leg” Landon'*', Jolene Cherry, RedOne, Akon, Rob Fusari, KNS Productions, Laurie-Ann Gibson and Richie, Melina, Devyne Stephens, Shawn Holiday, Johan Lindgren, Dyana Kass, Bobby Campbell, Brenda Romano, Troy Marshall, Steve Berman, David Cohen, Rand Hoffman, Max Hole, Jurgen Grebner, Tony Harlow, Matt LaMotte, Jennie Boddy, Jen Zeller, Jodi Gerson, Tomoko Itoki, Andrea Ruffalo, Erika Savage, Tom Land, Vicki Boyd, Nino Cuccinello, Juan Martinez, Garnett March, Greg Brooks, Guenael Geay (AKA Lady GG), Thorsten Koenig, Mark Cheatham, Gretchen Anderson, Faith Dillman, Lane Bentley, Jeremy Summers, Irene Silva, Clark Pardee, George Robertson, Space Cowboy, Aaron Bay-Schuck, E-Class, Jen O'Neil, Aimee Nadeau, Josh Feldman,Tamar Braxton, Big Jah, One-Fene aka Efe, '''Tony Seyler, Kerry Hickey, Staci Yamano, Chris Lopes, Enrique Ongpin, Nathalie Levey, Amina Elshahawi, Dave Tomberlin, Marty Diamond, Sara Ramaker, Nicole Ehrlich, Emma Banks, Angela Ciemny.' Thank you for believing in me, your support means the world to me. To FlyLife: Carmen, Peter, and my dear Martha, I love you so much. You were the first heartbeat in this project, and your support and brilliance means the world to me. I will always fight for the gay community hand in hand with this incredible team. To my previous bands: Mackin Pulsifer, SGBand, Lady Gaga & The Starlight Revue. I would like to thank Andy Warhol, David Bowie, Prince, Madonna, and Chanel. I would like to thank New York. I would like to thank Fashion. And I would like to thank You: Haus of Gaga: L.G, L.L., M. “Dada” W., M. “D”. E, C. “C”. D, R. “Ninja”, Space Cowboy, S “Kamikazee” M, David “Dark” C., A. “The Ornament C, L.A.G. Отдельное Спасибо: Beyoncé, Rodney Jerkins, Teddy Riley, Fernando Gariby, Ron Fair, Hedi Slimane, Peter Savic, Billy B, Nicola Formichetti, Francis Lawrence, Jonas Akerlund, Gary Stiffelman, Jeff Gilman, Marvin Oblanca, Wendi, Asiel, Mikey, Ian, TJ, Junko, Arleishia, Piers, Jaclyn, Scottie, Jimmy, Eric, Kenny, Marc Geiger, John Marx, Michele Bernstein, David Levy, Solomon Parker, Dave Wirtschafter A POEM FOR JOANNE For all the words you could not say I promise they’ll be mine, The one you meant to marry J I promise I will find And when your brother calls for me I promise I will come, Cause when I feel that I may break You heart, it makes mine strong” –Stefani Joanne Germanotta Фото TheFame1.png TheFame2.png TheFame3.png TheFame4.png TheFame5.png TheFame6.png TheFame7.png TheFame8.png Категория:Буклет